Fortune Cookies
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Les Fortune Cookies de la Vérité sont une invention de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Lors d'une réunion entre amis, chacun doit y passer et y aller de sa petite confession. Hermione craint qu'on l'interroge sur son avenir. On lui parle d'amour. [Respecte le canon]
**Bonjour et bonsoir à toutes et à tous !**

 **Cela faisait une petite éternité que je n'avais rien posté. Ou en tout cas, rien d'aussi "long" si je puis dire.**

 **À vrai dire, depuis quelques temps, je ne pense qu'à ce pairing, je ne parviens pas à me le sortir de la tête. Du coup, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être une bonne idée de rédiger un OS dessus.**

 **Nouvelle chose de totalement étrange, cet OS est CANON. Épilogue compris. Oui, oui.**

 **Écrit sur :** _Nocturne in C minor,_ _op posth_ _._ de Chopin.

 **Évidemment, tout est à JKR, je ne gagne rien de tout ça.**

 **J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Fortune Cookies**

Hermione avait deviné que la soirée allait se terminer d'une bien étrange façon lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur les biscuits biscornus qui trônaient sur la table basse du salon chez Harry et Ginny. Ils étaient là, fièrement dressés et elle ne s'était pas attendue à les trouver pour cette réunion d'anciens organisée par le couple Potter.

Ginny et Harry s'étaient mariés l'année passée, pendant que Ron et Hermione hésitaient toujours à franchir le pas. C'était une petite assemblée, l'appartement étant assez étroit. Luna et Neville complétaient le cercle d'amis et tous avaient déjà un verre à la main quand ils étaient arrivés.

À présent, chacun avait suffisamment avalé d'alcool pour avoir chaud aux joues et les biscuits revinrent au centre des préoccupations d'Hermione, qui avait pourtant essayé de ne plus les voir pendant un moment.

Elle n'avait pas besoin que Ginny plissât son petit nez mutin pour murmurer d'une voix cryptique qu'il s'agissait des Fortune Cookies de la Vérité. C'était la dernière invention à la mode de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux et Hermione n'avait vraiment pas hâte d'y passer. Ce fut Ginny qui ouvrit le bal, croquant avec avidité dans un des biscuits, alors que tous les autres se concertaient pour savoir quelle question lui poser.

Ce jeu était un bon entraînement pour Harry et Ron : ils pouvaient ainsi apprendre comment tourner leurs questions face aux suspects qu'ils interpelaient. L'Élu laissa la main. Il connaissait bien trop son épouse pour se prêter à l'interrogatoire. Ce fut donc Neville qui s'y colla, glissant une main amicale dans le dos de Luna.

Il était évident que la première donnerait le ton aux autres questions de la soirée. Hermione craignait qu'on parle d'avenir. Elle était bien trop incertaine sur tant de points qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas en entendre parler ce soir. Elle avait un peu peur de ce qu'elle pourrait dire sous le coup de ce sérum de vérité.

— Quand as-tu su que j'étais amoureux de toi ? demanda Neville avec un petit sourire et Hermione se sentit soulagée.

— Quand j'étais en troisième année, répondit Ginny dans un éclat de rire. J'étais terriblement gênée, je ne savais pas comment t'expliquer que je n'avais d'yeux que pour Harry.

Hermione se prit à admirer l'épouse d'Harry. Ce n'était pas la première fois et à chaque fois, ça lui serrait le cœur d'affection. Elle était tellement extraordinaire, à la fois pleine de caractère et terriblement prévenante et amicale… Tout ce que Ginny Potter avait, Hermione en manquait cruellement, même à l'âge adulte. Pourtant, malgré ça, l'admiration qu'elle vouait à la sœur de Ron ne s'était jamais parée des horribles nuances de la jalousie. C'était tout simplement quelqu'un avec qui il faisait bon être ami et mille fois Hermione s'était félicitée d'avoir su nouer de tels liens avec elle.

Neville aussi forçait le respect. Après qu'Harry eut décidé de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes pour détruire Voldemort, le jeune empoté des Gryffondors avait pris la relève, montrant un courage que nul n'aurait pu déceler en lui s'il n'avait pas eu la chance de s'épanouir. Être ainsi à la tête d'une armée d'élèves lui avait permis de révéler toute la complexité de sa personne et plus jamais il n'avait perdu ce charisme à présent tellement familier qu'il ne choquait plus grand monde. C'était un professeur de botanique adulé, également. Tous ses élèves entraient et sortaient de ses cours chaque jour un peu plus ravis et beaucoup lui prédisaient une grande carrière dans l'enseignement.

Luna, elle, sans surprise, était devenue naturaliste. Elle voulait absolument prouver l'existence de toutes ces créatures farfelues auxquelles elle croyait et avait consacré sa vie à ça. Hermione ne disait rien mais elle avait bien senti que l'ancienne Serdaigle avait charmé son jeune confrère, Rolf Scamander. Intelligente, elle avait préféré se taire, pour ne pas mettre Luna mal à l'aise. Elle parlait rarement d'amour et l'intérêt d'Hermione fut réveillé quand elle attrapa un des biscuits pour le mettre dans sa bouche, curieuse de savoir, finalement, ce que Luna pouvait éprouver derrière ses excentricités.

— As-tu déjà été amoureuse ? demanda Ginny avec un sourire.

Luna se fendit d'un sourire énigmatique avant d'hocher la tête. L'alcool aidant, la fantasque jeune femme tendit une main vers sa bouteille de bière, la portant à sa bouche.

— Draco Malfoy. Je le trouvais aussi beau et froid qu'une lune rousse. Finalement, il était simplement méchant.

— Je n'arrive pas à y croire, s'étouffa Ron et Hermione ne sut dire si c'était d'horreur ou de rire. Malfoy ? La fouine ?

— Contrairement à ce que tu penses, Ronald, continua Luna d'une voix rendue éthérée par l'alcool, il a beaucoup de qualités.

— La principale : son absence, renchérit Harry.

Finalement, les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup changé pour le Trio d'Or. Si Ginny était devenue une icône de féminisme et de féminité – elle servait de prête-nom et d'égérie à une association qui avait pour but de défendre les intérêts des sorcières – et si elle s'illustrait magnifiquement dès qu'elle était sur un balai, les autres stagnaient un peu.

Harry était Auror, comme on s'y attendait – qui que fût ce « on » – et il s'en sortait à merveille. Cependant, on sentait qu'il lui manquait encore quelque chose, que grouillait en lui un amour qui ne demandait qu'à être porté sur une petite bouille en langes. Malheureusement, Ginny ne voulait pas avoir d'enfants tout de suite, ce qu'Hermione ne pouvait durement juger et l'Élu traînait comme un boulet ce besoin d'aimer encore et toujours sans pouvoir vraiment s'en défaire. Bien sûr, il avait Teddy, mais trop rarement pour réellement satisfaire cet appétit familial.

Ron également était Auror. S'il excellait et dépassait même Harry sur certains points, il y avait entre eux un inconfort certain, comme s'il était toujours sur le point de lui demander quelque chose sans oser et malgré toute son intelligence, Hermione n'avait pas réussi à savoir s'il voulait la quitter ou si c'était elle qui s'imaginait des choses.

Et elle, évidemment, ne parvenait pas à trouver sa voie. Elle aimait trop de choses et ne se passionnait pour rien d'autre que l'apprentissage. Elle avait trouvé un compromis, pour l'instant. Elle étudiait toujours, ayant atteint un niveau assez bon en runes et arithmancie, promettant à Ron de bientôt trancher. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à se décider, trop anxieuse à l'idée de faire un choix qu'elle pourrait regretter.

— De quelle couleur serait pour toi le sentiment amoureux ?

La question ressemblait tant à Luna qu'elle se prit à sourire doucement. Harry sembla longuement réfléchir, comme si cette interrogation trouvait un sens dans son esprit. Il y avait toujours eu une certaine connexion entre Luna et Harry, comme s'ils se retrouvaient depuis les méandres d'une autre vie et Hermione avait détesté le voir posséder plus d'ouverture d'esprit qu'elle. Elle avait eu tant de mal à accepter Luna et ses fantaisies…

— Je dirais qu'il est indigo, répondit Harry d'une voix neutre.

Luna hocha la tête, d'un air de compréhension qui dépassait totalement Hermione.

— Infini et purification. Voilà qui te ressemble, Harry.

Oui, il n'y avait vraiment que Luna pour comprendre le sens de ce genre de phrases. Et il n'y avait qu'Harry pour lui sourire de cet air si amical, parce qu'il avait parfaitement saisi le sens des propos de la jeune femme.

Tout le monde regarda Hermione et elle mit bien quelques instants pour comprendre que c'était son tour d'attraper le biscuit et de croquer dans une bonne tranche de vérité. Elle s'en saisit sans hésiter, ne voyant pas comment elle pourrait être mal à l'aise face aux réponses à apporter.

— Quel était le nom de ton premier amour ? demanda, traîtresse, une Ginny au sourire machiavélique.

Hermione savait que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle répondît « Viktor Krum ». Pourtant, quand la question percuta les traces de Vérité qui coulait en elle, elle ferma les yeux et se souvint des heures qu'elle avait passées dans la bibliothèque, à jouer du regard en direction d'un autre mur de livres, derrière lequel se cachait le plus beau de tous les garçons de Poudlard. Elle avait passé du temps à l'observer maltraiter du bout des lèvres une plume, souhaitant de toutes ses forces qu'il levât les yeux, qu'il ne le fît pas, ne sachant vraiment pourquoi son cœur battait si fort, ne voulant surtout pas comprendre et se détourner de ses études.

Elle l'avait surpris une fois ou deux lui lancer des œillades tout aussi pleines d'attente et leurs plumes qui grattaient des notes sur le papier développaient le son des mille caresses qu'ils auraient pu s'offrir. Elle le trouvait beau, dans toute l'exquise discrétion qu'il offrait au monde et que le monde acceptait en ne le remarquant pas. Il était beau d'intelligence, dissimulant presque toute sa personne derrière une pile de livres si haute que même celle d'Hermione paraissait fade à côté. Plus il rajoutait d'ouvrages à cette pile chancelante, plus Hermione sentait que son cœur chancelait à son tour.

Une fois, elle avait osé lui parler. Oh, ce n'était presque rien. La tentative à son encontre s'était formulée du bout des lèvres pour demander un rouleau de parchemin. Il avait sursauté et rosi légèrement avant de farfouiller dans son sac pour lui tendre la seule excuse qu'elle avait trouvée pour lui adresser la parole.

Leurs doigts s'étaient effleurés. Ça n'avait duré qu'un instant mais la pulpe de sa main avait paru fourmiller des jours durant de la douce saveur de ce contact éphémère. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés et il lui avait semblé que pendant des heures ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés, se noyant l'un dans l'autre, seulement bercés par les effleurements répétés de leurs doigts.

C'était lors de leur quatrième année. Ça s'était arrêté là.

Peu de temps après, Viktor lui avait demandé de l'accompagner au Bal, elle avait dit oui et Ron avait remarqué qu'elle était une femme. L'avènement du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tout le reste s'était enchaîné, piétinant les miettes de magie et il ne prêta plus un regard à celle dont il avait effleuré le cœur d'une plume se dandinant sur un parchemin.

Hermione ferma les yeux, tant pour retenir les souvenirs qui tentaient de lui échapper que pour éviter d'offrir son regard nostalgique et perturbé au regard de celui qui se tenait près d'elle, changeant peu à peu de couleur en réalisant qu'elle tardait à prononcer le nom que tous attendaient. Finalement elle soupira, rouvrant ses paupières.

— Théo Nott.

Ces instants volés, ces heures de contemplation béate avaient été pour elle le premier émoi, la première fois qu'un garçon lui avait paru si beau qu'il en avait volé son souffle. Il était le son mélancolique d'une _Nocturne_ de Chopin et penser à lui déchirait encore parfois quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle.

La stupéfaction s'étendit sur tout le groupe et même Ginny ne semblait pas s'attendre à une telle réponse. Hermione prétexta un besoin d'une autre bière pour s'éclipser dans la cuisine et finalement, elle s'accouda à la fenêtre, levant le nez vers les étoiles.

Elle ne regrettait pas. Jamais. Elle avait tant de fois fantasmé une vie qu'elle aurait menée aux côtés de Théodore Nott qu'elle était certaine que la réalité aurait été décevante. La saveur de ce premier amour ne laisserait jamais la moindre acidité sur ses lèvres et en cela, il était plus beau que n'importe quel autre, dans ses silences et grattements de parchemin, dans ces livres échangés sans un mot, dans un conseil fait sans un bruit autre que le son des pages qui se tournent plus vite, de la plume qui cesse d'écrire, preuve que les mots sont aussi fascinants que ne l'était pour elle le garçon qui tenait l'ouvrage.

Il était son _Souvenirs d'Enfance_ , une œuvre inachevée qui reste dans les cœurs et dans la tête, à laquelle on repense quand on est seul. Il avait été un merveilleux compagnon de silence, un frère d'armes, se battant avec les mêmes attributs qu'elle.

Dans une ultime pensée pour lui, elle referma la fenêtre, se promettant d'essayer de savoir ce qu'il était devenu.

Pour elle, il resterait à jamais son premier amour.

* * *

 **"Souvenirs d'Enfance" est un livre inachevé de Marcel Pagnol.**

Voilà, voilà, l'idée d'une Hermione amoureuse dans sa jeunesse de Théo Nott ne m'apparaît pas complètement folle, du coup, je me suis dit que je pouvais essayer d'en tirer quelque chose. J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment !


End file.
